


Polaris and Morning Star

by PB9



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: When stars, fallen angel and prince of hell clashed -  you couldn't even imagine it. With an addition of a shiba inu - of course.





	Polaris and Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polaris and Morning Star](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498376) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understand inspire)

* * *

> Polaris - also known as the Northern star,
> 
> is said to be the guidance star. People from the time where words were not even formed to nowadays had always use it to navigate.

* * *

JR looked down at the world laying out under him with a glass of wine in his hand. Spinning it around casually as he observed the human world.

Well more accurately would be the world _above_ him, he was looking from a glass dome anyway. It would not make that much of a difference.

Entrance of another being into his realm diverted his attention from a pair of human trying to rob a bank.

 _How_ _cute_.

'Well, hello mister. Didn't expect you to be playing spectator again.'

'Mister? You have been spending quite a lot of time down in the human world I see.'

'Down? Okay, if that's what you want JRie'

'Seriously? What's with your obsession with that name anyway?'

'It's cute, you're cute. End of conversation.'

'If anyone is cute it's you, Ren.'

'Awe, I'm so flustered right now, literally _blushing_.'

'What do you want anyway? You don't exactly belong here.'

'Where do I belong then? I am a fallen.'

'Right, make yourself home, as always.'

'I still look forward for the day where you are no longer junior, don't you think it will be fun?'

'How were you a qualified angel in the first place again?'

Ren shrugged and burst out in fits of laughters.

* * *

> Polaris is the brightest star of the Ursa Minor.

* * *

It was just after breakfast, JR was bored.

It was that blatant.

That straightforward.

Unlike up and above, the number of layers down here is zero.

Therefore yes, it was that blunt.

As he decided to kill time, spying on who will be the new addition to his realm, his eyes caught on a man, roughly 22, of Asian ethnicity and skin so bright it probably could burn someone.

He looked of pure innocence and naivety.

JR wanted to taint him, paint him any colour but white.

May it be red of blood, green of envy or black of sin.

Anything but white.

_Why him again?_

* * *

> The Polaris star is 433 light years away from the Earth.

* * *

'Hello mister Lucifer.'

'What's up with these _misters_?'

'Nothing, I've just been spending a lot of time with other people who addresses themselves as so.'

'Right, of course, I guess human world is fun.'

'Well, people gave too much credits to them but I guess? Oh, also this guy is very cute, so yeah, it has been fun I guess.'

'So there was a guy after all' JR raised his eyebrows without looking at Ren. Rolling his eyes, the fallen paced around the room and placed himself directly in front of the prince.

'He's nice but I don't feel too good about him. He doesn't give off a human vibe.'

'So us?'

'No, not like that oh-my-not-god. He's so pure.'

'Pure?' JR's memory flickered.

'Gotcha!'

'Ren!' JR shouted frustratingly.

'Hey, don't get me wrong, I have my guy, but my bet is telling me you've got one too. C'mon let's go up to them together.'

'Ren, this is ridiculous.' JR went back to placing stamps in his collection booklet.

'You're just in a bad mood.'

'Go to sleep or something, you're just hyper.'

* * *

> The Polaris star is close to the celestial north pole which gave its other name, Northern star.

* * *

JR could only shook his head, he is not quite sure how it happens, he just knew that in the present time he was walking _on_ the human world.

Yes.

He came up.

Ren should have lost his ability to persuade people to do things as he wish.

_It was preserve for you to persuade beings to do good deeds, you fallen._

'Here we are!' Ren exclaimed loudly

'Why are we here again?'

'Because I would like to introduce you to my current boyfriend!' JR can hear excitement oozing from Ren's voice, but none of his own.

The door was opened.

Three faces turned towards the source of sound with pure curiosity and a pinch of naivety.

One smiled widely at the presence of his boyfriend.

One looked confused.

And

One raised one of his eyebrow suggestively.

_You are not so white after all._

* * *

> The Polaris is a multiple star, comprising of the main star, Polaris Aa in orbit with a smaller companion Polaris Ab. The pair is in an orbital with Polaris B.

* * *

'So, you're Baekho, Aron and Minhyun?'

'Yep.' answered confidently from the most confused guy of the crowd in a strong American accent that caused Ren to chuckle a little.

'Well, I guess nice to meet you. Uh, I guess you can call me J.' JR spoke with confidence flowing in his blood, despite the absence of actual boldness.

He was borderline panicking.

And he was not supposed to even be nervous.

_They are just human, aren't they?_

Ren was pretty much in his own world with his boyfriend, Aron was running around the house with a dog, leaving Minhyun and JR to each of their own.

They were all so pure, just like Ren had exclaimed. The adorable innocence as Aron ran around the house with Noah. _On that note, please get a new name that doesn't remind him of that asshole._ The pure love and adoration from Baekho's eyes as he looks at Ren. The air and aura of brightness that Minhyun carries with him.

But something about Minhyun was off.

His gaze, it wasn't white.

* * *

> Lucifer is the name given to Venus when she appears as morning star.

* * *

It became a usual occurence, him and Ren spending time down in the human world with the trio.

He had to admit it was quite entertaining, and to observe the human in person was definitely better than through the thick glass dome.

'Hey'

JR scooted back a little. He felt goosebumps on his skin. Something about Minhyun was off, he could not pin point exactly, but he knew he was not white.

His gaze was one, but there was more.

'What's on your mind?' He laughed it off, JR froze. He was still not used to the layers of feelings and walls human put up before their true selves. It was not the way he was raised and treated.

It was not even how Baekho and Aron act.

It was just Minhyun.

He leaned towards JR who found himself cornered in thousands of throw pillows.

'Do you want to go out? The morning star is about to rise.'

JR was confused. This was strange.

The way Minhyun was talking was strange.

The way he was acting was still strange as always.

The sentence he used felt strange.

The entire conversation was strange.

But he somehow found himself on the balcony with the bright man.

'It's strange you know?'

_Yes, this entire thing is strange._

'When Venus appears as morning star they called it _Lucifer_.'

'So we are pretty much looking at the Prince of hell.'

He said it nonchalantly with ease, his posture was relaxed. His eyes looking into the distance.

But JR felt uneasy. He was tensed. There was something about the way he said Lucifer that made him felt like drowning in an ocean with endless possibilities and no way out. No light at the end of the tunnel yet he craved one. He shall feel home with the darkness, but spare him this time.

JR stood up, planned to excuse himself and flee.

'Is everything alright?'

Minhyun caught his wrist.

'We're just looking at Lucifer, aren't we?'

JR gulped.

'Mister Morning Star?'

* * *

> Lucifer is the name given to Venus when she appears as morning star

* * *

'Are you sure we don't need new names? Like I mean'

'No, I'm certain'

'You sounded very confident here Min'

'Well, these names are not exactly _the names_ anyway.'

'You've got a point there Minhyun, but I'm still afraid?'

'Right, but like, we're not going as Polaris Aa, Polaris Ab and Polaris B. We're going as Minhyun, Aron and Baekho.'

* * *

> The Polaris is a multiple star, comprising of the main star, Polaris Aa in orbit with a smaller companion Polaris Ab. The pair is in an orbital with Polaris B.

* * *

'North Pole! Was he kidding us? Seriously? How are we going to _survive_?'

'Don't worry c'mon Aron, let's find a way out here.'

'Well you can say that! You two are seriously gigantic compared to me!'

'Gosh hyung, just listen to Minhyun. Plus, it's the closest place we can land.'

'I really hope you find that cute boy you have been spying on, or else this is _useless_.'

'First, it's not going to be useless, we are here more than to find that. Now c'mon, let's get going.'

'Plus, it's not like we're going to die, we are stars.'

'Right, what ever you two say!'

* * *

> The Polaris star is close to the celestial north pole which gave its other name, Northern star.

* * *

'So, Min' Aron dragged his voice on the name a little, causing the main star to turn his attention to his brother.

'Have you found anyone?' He smiled suggestively, Minhyun held back the urge to laugh.

'Well, not really.'

'I mean, like, Baekho found one. Even I got myself a dog!'

Minhyun lifted his gaze up from the stamp collection booklet with fake bewilderment.

'Hyung, we came down _for_ Baekho to find his "person". And you have been talking about having a dog, called Noah, for as long as time goes by. I still remember you being mad when God stole that name.'

Aron laughed dryly

'But there is someone right? I feel it.'

'I guess? What do you think of prince of hell?'

Aron's eyes widen

* * *

> The Polaris star is 433 light years away from the Earth.

* * *

'You, my brother, is insane'

'I'm not kidding'

'Honestly though man, why would he even take a look at _you_. Like for go...devil's sake won't he have better work to do than spying on you.'

'I don't know? But I know he's got his eyes on me.'

'Right, right, okay, Ren is about to come here with his best friend so brace yourself'

'Still not over the fact that you are dating a fallen but okay.'

'He doesn't even know I know yet.'

'Wow Baekho, so much for trust in this relationship.'

The door was opened.

Three faces turned towards the source of sound with pure curiosity and a pinch of naivety.

A familiar face and a new one.

But Minhyun swore to the universe, the new face came in with a pair of well known eyes - or may be gaze.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

_Well, we finally meet, Lucifer._

* * *

> Polaris is the brightest star of the Ursa Minor.

* * *

Minhyun looked at J tentatively, thinking about his life all over again.

Even in human form, J still carried an aura of a powerful leader, to not be interfered and opposed. This intimidated him a lot, especially when it was exactly what he had in mind. He wanted to expose J, make him uneasy, mess him up, flustered him up, make him feel hot and bothered.

Maybe the last one was a little out of the line.

But he could not deny that it was definitely not the first time the image of a hot, flustered, and bothered prince of hell came across his minds. Awakening parts of him that should be well kept under.

His hands were cuffed once he decided to actually go along with the devil in his minds.

One step into hell when he asked if the latter wanted to join him in watching the morning star, which was known as Lucifer.

Chained up when he accented the word Lucifer with confidence.

Practically putting his throat against the blade when he mentioned the word Lucifer again with an invisible smirk.

Waiting for the Guillotine to fall down when he has got his hand around J's wrist and called him Mister Morning Star.

However,

now that he has got one arm around the Prince of Hell's waist, another acting as a virtual pillow, face buried in the latter's neck and legs tangled together under a thick duvet, he would risk his life to do it all over again.

* * *

> Polaris - also known as the Northern star, is said to be the guidance star. People from the time where words were not even formed to nowadays had always use it to navigate.

* * *


End file.
